


Remember Me, Remember You

by SniperMoran



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Death, Eye of the Tiger is Jim's ringtone for Sebastian, Pre-Reichenbach, Pre-Sherlock, Sadness, because Sebastian is Tiger, bits of Reichenbach, bits of pool scene, fuck Robert, hints of MorMor relationship, some guy named Robert, why do I have these feels this early in the morning?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperMoran/pseuds/SniperMoran
Summary: Someone posted a picture prompt to Twitter: Sebastian Moran died pre-BBC Sherlock hence why Jim sounds so aggressive when he yells 'That's what people DO"I wanted to write something sad, as I haven't done a solo sad piece in a while, so I ran with this prompt.Clearly, that gives away what happens in this, at least by means of you know that Sebastian is going to die...





	

"And you're absolutely sure that you have everything you need, Tiger?" Jim asked for possibly the millionth time that morning.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and grinned that sharky grin of his and nodded, glancing to look at the smaller man. He was anxious. "Yeah, boss, I've got everything I need. I've checked and triple checked." He said, gently putting a hand on the man's shoulder, squeezing it carefully. "This is just a straightforward job, remember? I've gotten out of worse binds." He added, raising his brows ever so slightly as he searched Jim's face.

The small Irish spitfire looked up at his sniper, meeting his gaze for a moment. He had felt an unease in his stomach all the previous night and had hardly slept, even after joining Sebastian in his bed. Nothing helped. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that something was going to go wrong today. But this was an important job and he couldn't cancel this one. This was the back-breaker to make way for bigger games. And James Moriarty never backed down.

"It'll be fine. We'll get in, get out, and we'll go home and order from our favorite Chinese place, yeah?" The sniper broke through the Consulting Criminal's thoughts only just enough to get a nod in reply. He clearly wasn't convinced, but what else was there to say.  
Sebastian shook his head and grabbed his jacket and his bag. "Let's get outta here and get this show on the road." He said, stuffing his keys in his pocket.

Jim followed, clearly still distressed and lost in his thoughts. He stayed that way the entire car ride to their destination. Seb parked a ways away, so their car wouldn't be seen or recognized. "Jim, look at me...What's going to make you feel better? I need your head in this to guide me, alright?" He took Jim's hands in his own, trying to grab the man's attention.

"You have to get into the warehouse. It should be swarming with guards, maybe 40 at the least. They will be posted throughout and above, so you have to be quick and careful. The goal is the back office. It's bulletproof glass so you need to find Robert and get the keys." He paused in his instructions, finally looking at Seb instead of through him. "You remember which one is Robert, don't you?"

"Yes Jim, I remember." He said, giving the man a small nod to continue.

"Right, good then. You'll have to find Robert and get his key. You get into that office, get into his safe and take what's in there. Everything. And then you get out and we go home." His voice trailed off towards the end and for some reason he found himself memorizing Sebastian's face, his features. Like he would need to remember them for some reason. The pit in his stomach grew.

"Alright. Sounds like a cake walk." He said, chuckling lightly. He saw that worry still in Jim's face, but he had to ignore it, couldn't ask about it right now. His focus had to be on the job. He'd be sure to ask Jim all about it after everything was over. "I'll see you here, after." He added, grabbing his bag from the backseat. He opened the door and got out, peering down at Jim and giving him a confident grin and a wink before he melted into the shadows and vanished.

Sebastian managed to sneak in through a window on the second story by taking the fire escape along the side of the building. There were far fewer guards up here than he'd imagined. He was able to knock them out silently, taking over the upper ground. He scanned the lower floor for the face he'd had to memorize. Robert.  
Finally, after scanning the room a few times, he managed to spot the man talking to a few other people near the back office. The sniper smirked and slunk his way through the upper level to the stairs, making his way down quickly and quietly. He was at Robert's back, the men he had been talking to were walking away. He grabbed Robert, pulled him off to the side and snapped his neck, digging around in his pocket for the key.  
Finding what he was looking for, he peered around the corner and made for the door, unlocking it. He slipped inside and closed the door behind him and felt himself relax. That had all gone rather smoothly. He made for the safe and grabbed his tools from the bag on his shoulder. He worked the safe open and stuffed everything into his bag. He hadn't realized the office was sound proof.  
Hadn't realized that someone outside had found Robert's body... 

....hadn't realized how far these people were willing to go to keep their secrets safe from the hands of James Moriarty.

[Got what we needed. Go ahead and order the food so it's ready. See you soon. -SM]

The message sent, and the thought of Chinese takeout with Jim crossed his mind, a smile touched his lips and his eyes.

Jim's leg was bouncing a bit off tempo, but his hand was moving to conduct the song playing in his headphones. He wasn't sure of the time that was passing. He was doing everything he could not to think about this damn job. Something wasn't feeling right but he didn't know /what/ and that was bothering him.  
His phone buzzed and he grabbed it quickly, reading over it. A wave of relief washed over him. Things were fine. Sebastian had done it. Now they just needed to get out of here.  
He used speed dial for their favorite Chinese place on the corner, his thoughts going to maybe wanting to pick up some wine on the way home. The answer came and Jim was placing the order, their usual of course, when shit hit the fan.

As Jim was finishing his order, as Sebastian opened the door for the office...

One of the men hit the detonator.

The explosion erupted, blowing the warehouse apart, destroying everything inside. The flames reached high into the sky, the smoke reaching higher.

Jim's eyes widened, he dropped his phone and his heart nearly stopped in his chest. His breathing was shallow and his brain was silent.  
...Sebastian had still been in there...  
He quickly grabbed up his phone, hanging up his current call to dial up Sebastian. He waited.  
And waited.  
And it rang.  
And rang.  
'How the fuck does this thing work, boss?' 'You just say your name and that you're not available or something witty. Honestly Sebastian, you're such an old man about technology.' 'Shut it you-' --Beep--  
Jim let the phone slip from his hands again, staring at the flaming building in front of him.

He hadn't realized he'd been sitting there so long until he heard the sirens. He quickly snapped back into reality and hopped into the driver's seat. He turned the engine on and pulled away from the spot, moving somewhere more secluded so the car wouldn't be spotted. He listened and watched as the fire was put out by firefighters. He didn't know how long he sat there, but when he snapped back to, the sun was setting and even the smoke had stopped rising.  
"So many times, it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive  
It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge  
Of our rival--"  
The ring tone pulled him back and he scrambled for his phone again, quickly answering it.  
"Sebastian?! Sebastian please tell me you're alright!" He couldn't hold back the panic in his voice.  
But the voice on the other end of the phone was not Sebastian.  
"I'm...I'm sorry sir. This phone was recovered from the scene of a fire earlier today. Our techs managed to pull this number from it. We...do you know the person this number belonged to? We...need you to come to St. Bart's hospital."

The world slowed, everything sounding a bit tinny. "The hospital... Yes I...I'm not far. I'll be there." He said, voice sounding hollow and far away. He hung up the phone and drove to the hospital. He waited in the car a moment, trying to gather himself for whatever was to pass.  
He got out of the car and made for the entrance. Stopping at the front desk, he told the nurse there about the call he had received and the look she gave him.

That look of pity.

She called someone up and another nurse came and asked Jim to follow her.  
The smell in the hospital was awful. The lights were far too bright. Everything was far too clean, and neat.  
She opened a door for him and Jim barely caught what the sign said before he stepped inside.

...this was the Morgue.

A young, mousy looking woman spoke to him, asked him some questions. He couldn't remember what she was saying.  
But he remember her asking if he 'was ready' before she pulled the sheet down.

He felt his stomach twist into knots and he couldn't help himself as he went to the nearest trash can and emptied his stomach contents into it.

There he was.  
His beloved sniper.  
His right hand man.  
The only person to ever get to him.

On a fucking slab.  
In the fucking morgue.  
Of fucking Bart's.  
All charred and burnt to hell.

The mousy female quickly replaced the sheet and tried to comfort Jim, but nothing could comfort him.  
Not now.  
Not ever.  
Sebastian Moran...was gone.  
And it was all his fault.

\---------------------------------------------------  
"No one ever gets to me. And no one ever will."  
\--  
"People have died."  
"That's what people DO!"  
\-----------------------------------------

The rooftop of Bart's.  
A suitable end, he thought.  
It had been so long since then, but the distractions weren't enough anymore, weren't keeping his attention anymore.  
He dialed that number, like he had so many times since then.  
It rang.  
And rang.  
'How the fuck does this thing work, boss?' 'You just say your name and that you're not available or something witty. Honestly Sebastian, you're such an old man about technology.' 'Shut it you-' --Beep--

He hung up, didn't leave a message. Why should he? Leave another message.  
He'd left so many messages on that answering machine.  
It barely registered that he wasn't alone anymore.  
"'Staying Alive.' So boring, isn’t it? It’s just… staying."  
\--------------  
Putting the gun to his mouth, the man's face flashed into his mind.  
He looked so disappointed, so sad.  
And then he was that burned up thing under the sheet, and the trigger was pulled.

The sound rang out, and he was able to barely register the look of shock on the detective's face before everything melted away.

'I missed you, boss.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my name is Sebastian Moran (yes, this is the writer speaking. Yes, literally my name is Sebastian Moran)  
> I love destroying the feels of my friends and bringing them to tears because of feels at early hours of the morning.
> 
> Not to worry, this isn't the end of Sebastian. I will still be writing for him, with him, and about him.


End file.
